Morganthe's Diary
by The Dimenssionalist
Summary: Two of Morganthe's minions have stumbled into her secret room and found her diary! Now you get to read it along with them! What secrets are inside? Will they be caught? Who cares! It's the diary of the most evil person in the Spiral!


**A/N: Wazzup readers? This little story was something that suddenly came to my mind one day, so I decided to stop everything I was originally working on and do this. Oh, and if anyone was wondering, I'll probably get to updating Ravenwood vs. Pigswick after a chapter or two of this story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own wizard101. Also I don't think I've added this in any other fic so let's have this count for all those others.

MORGANTHE'S DIARY

Our story begins in an unconfirmed location, somewhere in Khrysalis. Here, in what will probably be a castle, wandering in what would be halls if said castle existed, was our main character, Shadow Web Haunt #1094. He was currently on his break and decided to use his free time to walk- um, float? He decided to use his free time to float around what might possibly be a courtyard that may or may not exist. So floating through these would be halls to reach the courtyard (which might not even exist), he passed by two Goliath Guards who were busy guarding something that may or may not be there. Feeling pressured by the laws of social interactions, he decided to attempt to say "hello" to the Goliaths who may or may not exist and may or may not, be standing in that spot, that, quite possibly, might not even exist.

"Um, hello? What's new with you guys?" he asked awkwardly. He may have been skilled with magic, reading, killing and getting killed by wizards, cooking, and some light knitting, but he was all out of training points when it came to learning how to socialize. It also didn't help that he was talking to Goliaths who didn't understand English, the language, he just realized, he had spoken in by mistake.

"Tsssssssk! Tch! Tch! Tch! Tssssssk!"

"Yes, yes, I understand English isn't your first language but no need to get testy. Honestly though, don't you think it'd be helpful to learn it though? I mean given your current position-"

Tssssssssssssssssk! Tch! Tk! Tk! Tssssssssssk! Tk!"

"I am not telling you to do anything and I am certainly not forcing you to give up your way of life! I'm just saying that seeing as most people here only speak Spider, or Mantis, or Goliath and have put in the time to learn English as a way to communicate; you could at least do the same! Especially considering that Morganthe is _paying _for lessons!"

"Tssssssssk! Tsssssk! Tch!"

#1094 began to back up. This was about to get physical and he really didn't want to fight a Goliath. No flimsy _fortify _spell would help him survive that. "Okay you know what? I'm sorry, just do whatever. I'm gonna go now." True to his words he took off down the hall without a care as to where it would lead him. But he did start to care when his face was greeted by some sharp looking scythes.

"Hissssssss. Stake your business Shadow Web." Asked a Mantis Guard.

"I believe you mean, _state_ your business." Offered the Shadow Web.

"Are you questioning me bro? Because I will HM01 you! Now stake your business!"

Our #1094 had already determined this mantises rank: leaf shield. Leaf shields were known for being fast and mobile, but not very strong. The only real threat they posed was when they were in groups but this one was clearly alone. #1094 was wondering if he could actually take this guy on in a fight but decided against it after looking at the mantises scythe again.

"Listen I just took a wrong turn is all. May I ask what you're doing here though? Alone I might add."

"Duh, I'm guarding this here secret room on special orders from Morganthe herself. Well, technically it went through three Shadow Webs and a Goliath before it got to me, but they were all destroyed with no chance of regeneration to keep secrecy! How awesome is that!"

Now #1094 was smart. He knew that Morganthe must have had some reason to have this idiot guard anything important. His first though was that Morganthe had no reason and just wanted him to go someplace far away, like this out of the way hallway. But then he thought that if that was the case, why didn't Morganthe just kill him or send him on some futile quest he'd never return from? So then he thought that there might be something incredibly important behind the door. Something that had to such a well-kept secret, that anyone who heard about it was to be killed. Something so secret, that she had this low ranking, unimportant leaf shield guard it, because who would suspect that Morganthe's most closest secret was being guarded by him? No, they would suspect it to be in a heavily enchanted door with several locks, each lock only opened by a key hidden in some far off dungeon scattered with bosses. Then that very door guarded by an incredible powerful obstacle, maybe even a warlord! This was pure genius! Now he just needed to know what it could be that Morganthe was hiding. He wouldn't use it to overthrow or black mail her or anything, he was just curious. Was it some kind of ultimate weapon? Was it the lyrics to the song of creation (he dismissed that thought after remembering that Morganthe herself is still trying to learn that)? Maybe it's a powerful ancient artifact with limitless, ancient magic lost to all of time? Or maybe, just maybe, it was an embarrassing photo of Morganthe at the Christmas party! He just had to know, and he wasn't about to let some ironically named leaf shield stop him!

"Leaf shield! I have to know what's in that room! My curiosity has reached its peak!" screamed the Shadow Web.

"My name is Trevor. And I can't tell you. I don't even know what's in there." Said Trevor.

"Exactly." #1094 started to use his magic to bend Trevor's thoughts and will. It was tricky magic, but if Trevor had some much of a pinch of curiosity for what could possibly be in that room, and #1094 was sure he did, then that would be enough to get him to open the door. "You don't know what's in there. Aren't you the least bit curious?"

Trevor thought about it. He _was _curious. And it couldn't hurt to just look could it? He started opening the door.

"Okay just a look to see what's inside." #1094 smiled. He knew Trevor wanted to know what was so secret every bit as much as he did.

There wasn't much to say about the room itself. Except maybe, _wow_. It looked as if a fifth teen year old girl designed it. A very emo fifth teen year old girl with an unnatural obsession with spiders. Plastered on the walls were posters of ghastly looking boy bands and famous spiders. To the side was a spider shaped bed with matching spider web blankets, finished with an autographed Atlach-Leng pillow. How Atlach-Leng was ever able to sign that pillow was beyond the two of them. By now #1094 was able to determine why Morganthe kept this room so secret. If anyone found out that Morganthe secretly came down here to gawk at boy bands and hug the pillow of a demonic ghost spider, she'd be a laughing stock. No one would take her seriously, not her army, not her enemies, not even the Lords of Night and they were currently being chained down and teaching her the song of creation. But that wasn't even the best part.

"Hey Shadow guy, look at this! This is amazing!" exclaimed Trevor.

Could this be it? The weapon? The lyrics? The relic? The photo? No. It was something much, much better than all of those combined. This was more secret than any magic. More valuable than any relic. It contained words more sacred than anything even the Lords of Night could think of.

It was Morganthe's diary!

**A/N: Cliffhanger! **


End file.
